The long-term objective of the proposed training is to develop a new generation of physician-scientists at Wayne State University who will sustain independent careers in basic, translational, and/or clinical research related to women's reproductive health. The immediate objective is to provide highly individualized research training to the four OB/GYN-qualified physicians who will be our first Women's Reproductive Health Research Scholars. They will be selected by the Advisory Committee from local and national candidate pools. The most important selection criteria to be used will be dedication to research, because to attain our long-term objective, the graduates of this program must retain career-long commitments to independent scholarly investigation. Each will be guaranteed at least 75 percent FTE effort for research that they plan, direct and execute. There will be five training aims: 1) Provide coursework that will complete the preparation of each Scholar for a career in independent research; 2) Provide each Scholar with a critical mentored research experience relevant to his/her long-term research interests; 3) Assure that each Scholar is well-grounded in the responsible conduct of research; 4) Assure that each Scholar can write a competitive grant application; and 5) Proactively network each Scholar with senior, established investigators who are prominent in his/her field of research. Mentors will be chosen by Scholars from a pool of highly qualified researchers. Scholars will graduate from the program when they have reached research independence, as judged by publications, ability to acquire independent extramural peer-reviewed research support, and eligibility for independent research space and start-up funds. Replacement Scholars will then be recruited, allowing up to eight physician-scientists to be trained during the funding period. Many different indicators underscore that commitment to the development and retention of Scholars as research-oriented faculty members is high, both at the institutional and departmental levels. The past and current research environment in which Scholars will be trained is exceptional, including (during the past five years) center grants in six separate departmental divisions; over 100 refereed publications/year by departmental faculty; and extramural research support that has averaged $6.5 million/year. In addition, a 50,000 ft2 state of the art building, which is assigned exclusively to the Obstetrics and Gynecology Department, is dedicated to women's reproductive health research.